selamat tinggal
by L kira99
Summary: kisah cinta yang berakhir karena sebuah keegoisan/untuk itu aku melepasmu dari belenggu rasa ini/nnaruto.. gommen/nggak pinter bikin summary


_**Ryuu D'V schiffer99**_

_**Mempersembahkan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please.. don't leave me**_

_**Sakura haruno – naruto uzumaki**_

_**Warning : typo berserakan, AU, gaje, abal, aneh, alur campur aduk,**_

_**Rate : T (jangan macam macam, ini aman!)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like Don't read**_

_**Kalau mau nge-flame, yang membangun ya...**_

Angin berhembus kencang di perbukitan konoha, musim gugur sudah menampakkan kegagahannya, setelah sekian lama tertelan hangatnya matahari

Menerbangkan daun daun kering, mengajaknya menari diiringi lagu semu yang hanya didengarnya

Disana...

Dibawah pohon maple yang tengah menggugurkan daunnya mengikuti musim

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda laksana sakura musim semi

Tengah duduk menyandarkan diri di batang kokoh pohon berumur berpuluh puluh tahun itu

Matanya terpejam menikmati belaian sang angin

Jejak jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipi putihnya

Sesekali bibirnya meracau memanggil nama seseorang

"naruto..." ucapnya

Matanya refleks terbuka kala merasa ada yang menyentuh tangannya lembut

Air mata sucinya kembali menetes, bibir mungilnya melafalkan nama orang yang menyentuhnya, seakan nama itulah yang membuatnya kembali hidup

Suara merdu bak lonceng kuil orang itu menyapu gendang telinganya

"sakura-_chan_.." panggilnya

Gadis yang dipanggil sakura itu hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya tak percaya

"naruto... naruto... ini kau? Ini kau kan?" tanyanya

Pemuda bertahtakan surai kuning cerah itu mengangguk kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan mungil sakura

Lantas sang gadis menghambur ke pelukan pemuda terkasihnya

"naruto... jangan tinggalkan aku... jangan pernah naruto" racaunya

Sedang sang pemuda mengelus punggung gadisnya pelan

Pemuda bernama naruto itu menahan bahu sakura agar menghadapnya

"aku selalu disisimu sakura-_chan_,,"

"jangan berbohong naru... aku sakit disini" kata sakura memegang dada bagian kirinya, tepat dijantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat

"_aishiteru anata_..." kata naruto

Matanya terpejam kala melihat naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya,

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman suci

Saat sakura membuka kelopak matanya...

Dia kembali menelan kekecewaan

"selalu seperti ini naru.. selalu" ujarnya dengan pandangan sendu dan suara yang bergetar

Dia berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan pohon maple tua ditengah bukit itu

"Naruu.." panggil sakura pada pemuda didepannya

"hmm?" sahut pendek naruto

"sampai kapan kau akan berkutat pada buku itu, apasih menariknya?" ujarnya menyampaikan kekesalan sejak 25 menit yang lalu diacuhkan karena buku bersampul merah itu

"aku sedang banyak tugas saku, kau tahu kan si sensei killer itu sangat menyebalkan"

"ah ayolah naru-_kun_, nikmati masa liburmu, masih ada 1 minggu lagi untuk bersenang senang" hasutnya

"tidak saku-_chan_, kau tahu aku kan? Kalau ada waktu pasti akan aku selesaikan secepatnya" ujar naruto kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada sampul berwarna merah itu

"ahh... narutoo..."

Tak kehabisan akal, gadis berusia hampir 19 tahun ini menyenggol tangan pemuda terkasihnya yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu

Sreeettt~

"ahahahaha..." tawanya meledak saat melihat hasil pekerjaan kekasihnya yang terkena coretan

"sakura..."

"ahaha naruto, sekarang cepat kau selesaikan agar kau tak bisa melewati hari liburmu.."

"hhh.. ini kulakukan karena saat aku liburan denganmu tak perlu terbebani oleh tugas ini" gumam naruto putus asa

"eh.. naruu.. urmm"

"kau harus dihukum" ujar naruto sembari menggelitikki perut sakura yang duduk disebelahnya

"ahahaha gelii ... hentikan... narutoo... ahahaha"

"tak akan kuhentikan sebelum kau minta ampun padaku"

"ahahaha... _ne_.. _ne_... ampuunn _anata_.. ahahaha"

"hahhahaha"

Tangan putihnya bergerak mendorong pintu bercat putih dihadapannya

Kaki mungilnya berjalan pelan menyusuri sebuah ruangan

Dengan perlahan disentuhnya benda benda diatas bufet kecil disebelah tempat tidur dan terhenti disebuah buku bersampul merah

Bayangan itu kembali mengusik pikirannya

Air mata kembali menggenang disudut mata emeraldnya

Diusapnya sampul merah yang sudah berdebu karena hampir tak disentuh selama kurang lebih 1 tahun

Dibaliknya lembar per lembar buku itu dan berhenti disebuah halaman

'_aishiteru_ sakura haruno'

Tes.. tes...

Air matanya meluncur bebas mengenai salah satu halaman yang dibukannya

Ia tahu tulisan itu, tulisan yang tidak terlalu rapi tapi cukup untuk ukuran lelaki

Tulisan orang terkasihnya

Ditutup buku itu dan dibawa dalam dekapannya

"_aishiteru mo anata_" ujarnya lirih

Kali ini sinar matahari begitu terik menghujani bumi dengan ultravioletnya

Menegaskan jika dialah yang berkuasa hari ini, bahkan awan awan pun enggan berarak di dekat sang raja siang

Seorang gadis manis menapakkan kaki telanjangnya di pasir putih

Ya, sekarang gadis bernama sakura ini sedang berada di pantai

Di pulau jeju,

Pulau favoritnya dan kekasihnya... dulu

Matanya menatap sendu riak ombak di depannya, mata indah yang tak lagi memancarkan sinarnya

Dibenahi letak topi jerami yang singgah di kepala nya, dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri bibir pantai

Kembali memori itu menyeruak masuk ke pikirannya kala melihat sebuah pohon kelapa yang tak asing lagi

Tangan putihnya mengelus ukiran pada batang tua sang kelapa

Lagi...

Tes.. tes..

Entah sudah keberapa kali dia menangisi pria itu

Bahkan dia terlalu sibuk menangisinya tanpa ingat berapa kali air matanya mengalir

"naruto..." gumamnya sendu

"naruu...!" panggil seorang gadis manis kepada pria yang berkutat dengan batang kelapa, tangannya melingkari perut bidang pria yang dipanggilnya 'naru' tadi,

"sedang apa?" tanyanya penasaran, kepalanya hendak melihat apa yang dikerjakan 'pria'nya sebelum sang pria bicara

"jangan dulu... ini belum selesai" sang gadis hanya diam menuruti dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung hangat terkasihnya

"kenapa lama sekali naru?" tanyanya bosan

"nah... sudah selesai, kau boleh melihatnya" ujarnya

Sang gadis menganga dengan mata memancarkan ketakjuban memandang ukiran di batang kelapa di hadapannya

Ya, ukiran nama mereka berdua

Ukiran yang sangat indah, memperlihatkan bahwa si pembuat mengukirnya dengan perasaan

"nnaru.. i-ini.."

"ya.. kau suka saku-_chan_?" sedang gadis bernama saku ini langsung menghambur ke pelukan namja bernama naruto itu yang dibalas dengan kekehan geli

"itu sangat indah naru.." pujinya jujur

Dilepaskan pelukan keduanya, tangan sakura menggenggam tangan naruto membuat naruto merintih kesakitan

Refleks, sakura membalikkan tangan naruto, matanya membulat saat melihat telapak tangan naruto terluka dengan sayatan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya sakura yang sedang membalutkan perban ke tangan naruto

"melakukan apa?"

"kenapa kau, rela melukai tanganmu demi menuliskan itu..?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar, tangannya yang telah selesai membalutkan perban saling meremas

"saku.. aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, aku ingin menyatakan kalau kita ini satu," ujar naruto mengusap air mata yang telah mengalir di pipi sakura

"gomen, kalau kau tak suka"

"iie.. iie.. aku suka.." ujar sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

Naruto tersenyum maklum "kau tahu kan aku tidak selalu memegang uang"

Tentu naruto bercanda, mana mungkin anak pemilik perusahaan terkenal tak memiliki uang

"naruto!"

sakura menghapus air matanya, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

Niatnya melupakan kenangan itu sirna saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergandengan tangan menyusuri pantai

Dulu dia dan naruto sering melakukan hal itu

Tapi itu dulu...

Sekarang.. dia harus berjalan sendiri tanpa adanya sandaran

"hey,, naruto_-kun_..."

"hm?" gumam naruto

"lain kali kita ke pantai ini lagi ya.." pintanya

"hm? Tentu, saat kita sudah menikah nanti kita akan ber honey moon disini" ucap naruto yang membuat sakura ber blushing ria

"j-jangan menggodaku..." ucapnya

"siapa yang menggodamu? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ucap naruto

Karena kesal, sakura pun melepas gandengan tangan mereka dan berlari mendahului naruto

"KAU MENYEBALKAN" teriaknya

Naruto pun mengejarnya sambil berteriak "WALAU MENYEBALKAN KAU TETAP MENCINTAIKU" yang membuat beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan mereka

Setelah jarak diantara mereka menipis, naruto menangkap sakura, mengangkatnya dan berputar putar sambil tertawa

Akhirnya mereka berbaring diatas pasir dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal tapi senyum manis terukir di wajah mereka

Sinar matahari tidak segarang kemarin, kali ini kehadirannya ditemani awan hitam yang menggantung disekelilingnya

Anginpun berhembus lumayan kencang, menerbangkan setiap dedaunan kering yang dilewatinya

Seorang gadis yang kita ketahui bernama sakura ini tak memperdulikan udara yang dingin, dimana setiap orang memilih tetap tinggal didepan penghangat ruangan atau kembali bergumul dengan selimut

Dress hitamnya berkibar tersapu angin

Pandangan matanya kosong, seperti ada kabut tebal tak kasat mata yang menutupi permata indahnya

Kakinya berhenti di sebuah bangku taman, didudukkan pantatnya ke bangku berwarna coklat itu

Tangannya yang membawa buku bersampul putih bertuliskan "Matsu", novel jepang yang disukainya dan 'orang itu'

Kembali otaknya memutar kenangan itu bak kaset rusak

"cerita ini sungguh mengharukan, kisah hikari yang menunggu tagawa, padahal tagawa telah pergi meninggalkannya, uh.. aku benar benar ingin menangis"

"bagaimana menurutmu naruto-_kun_?" lanjut sakura

"menurutku? Ya seperti yang kau katakan, perjuangan hikari yang dengan setia menunggu tagawa memang sangat mengharukan, tapi disitu bukan hanya hikari yang tersiksa tapi juga tagawa"

"eh kenapa begitu?"

"lihatlah, tagawa sangat mencintai hikari begitu pula sebaliknya, saat tagawa memilih antara hikari dengan adiknya dimedan perang, itu merupakan siksaan batin kau tahu?"

"eh.. begitu ya"

"kau ini.. bagaimanapun orang yang saling mencintai jika dipisahkan tentu akan merasakan sakit, seberapa pun besar kebahagiaan yang akan diraihnya pasti tetap akan meninggalkan rasa sakit, tak peduli itu cinta pertama, kedua atau yang lain," jelas naruto

Sakura hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya

"nah aku berbeda dengan tagawa" ucapan naruto membuat sakura bingung

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu saku, tidak akan" membuat sakura blushing

"tapi kau sama dengan hikari, karena kalian sama sama menunggu tapi dalam artian berbeda, hikari menunggu kepulangan tagawa dari medan perang sedang kau..." naruto memposisikan dirinya menghadap sakura

"...kau, menunggu aku melamarmu" naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan membukannya "will you marry me?" tanyanya

sakura terkejut dan menjatuhkan novelnya, air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari mata emeraldnya

Dia mengangguk dengan senyuman

naruto meraih tangan sakura dan memakaikan cincin dengan berlian berwarna biru yang terdapat ukiran NS ditengahnya, benar benar indah

Mereka berpelukan, dengan sakura yang masih menangis dan naruto yang menenangkannya sambil sesekali mengatakan 'arigatou' atau 'aishiteru'

Dada sakura sesak mengingatnya, matanya bergulir memperhatikan cincin yang diberikan naruto hampir 2 tahun yang lalu,

Tangannya menghapus aliran air mata, kini tak ada tangan lain yang membantunya menghapus air mata kala ia bersedih,

Dimasukkan kembali novel putih itu ke dalam tas, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko bunga yang berada didepan taman itu

Setelah memilih bunga, dia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah tempat,

Tempat dimana ia akan menemui seseorang

Lagi dan lagi

Air matanya kembali menetes,

Kini ia berlutut dihadapan orang itu, tak dipedulikan kerikil kerikil yang menggores lututnya

Dia menyesal, menyesal saat kejadian itu

Andai saja saat itu ia tidak terbakar cemburu saat melihat orang itu bersama mantan kekasihnya saat upacara pemberkatan selesai

Tentu itu tidak salah, seorang mantan saling bertemu untuk mengucapkan selamat

Tapi otaknyalah yang salah, saat sang mantan mengecup pipi suaminya

Seharusnya ia menyadari, dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari itu

Seharusnya...

Dengan perasaan marah, dia berlari meninggalkan gereja tidak memperdulikan teriakan orang orang terutama teriakan suaminya

Dia terlanjur kecewa saat itu, dia berlari dan suaminya setia mengejarnya dari belakang

Tangannya memegang erat gaun yang diangkatnya

"SAKURA... TOLONG BERHENTI, INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN" teriak suaminya kala itu

"KAU BOHONG, KAU BOHONG..." karena perasaan yang kalut sakura tidak melihat adanya truk besar yang akan menghantam tubuhnya

Dia telah pasrah jika ajalnya sampai disini, tapi kemudian yang dirasakannya adalah tubuhnya terdorong dan tersungkur di atas aspal yang keras

Jantungnya mendadak seperti berhenti

Dengan takut ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan benar tubuh suaminya tergeletak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah

Tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya terlumuri darah yang merembes keluar dari setiap luka

"n-naruto.. ggomen.. gomen..."

"s-saku.. g-gommen ttadi bbukan sepertii i itu.."

"naruto.. hiks.."

"ssungguh ak kuh hannya mmencintaimu,"

"naru.. gomen.. aishiteru..."

"aak kuh... ssaku.. hhh.. hhh... aishiteru mo"

"NARUTO..." teriakan sakura menjadi akhir peristiwa naas itu

Bahkan mereka belum mengecap indahnya bahtera pernikahan

Lalu untuk apa rencana mereka selama ini? Untuk apa angan angan mereka yang menginginkan 2 anak.. untuk apa ucapan sang suami untuk pergi ke pulau jeju lagi.. untuk apa?

Harapan itu menguap, hilang karena keegoisan seorang sakura uzumaki, atau mungkin masih sakura haruno eh?

Dan sampai kini pun, sakura merasa itu adalah salahnya

Salah keegoisan dirinya yang muncul pada saat yang tidak tepat

Salahnya yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan naruto

Andai saja saat itu dia bersabar

Andai saja saat itu dia berhenti dan membiarkan naruto menjelaskan semuanya

Andai saja saat itu tak ada

Maka mungkin mereka akan bahagia dengan 2 anak

"naru... gomenne" ucap lirih sakura yang tak dibalas oleh orang itu

"kau ingat novel itu, kurasa peranku dengan hikari berbeda..."

"...kalau hikari sabar menunggu, dan dia mendapatkan hasilnya, tagawa kembali walau dengan luka dan hampir lumpuh, tapi aku tak mendapat hasil apa apa" ucapnya getir

"kau tahu kan naruto, kalau aku tidak suka menunggu.." air mata telah merebak

"..aku benci menunggu naruto, apalagi menunggu yang tidak pasti" tangannya menyentuh salib diatas pemakaman itu

Ya, orang yang dicintainya telah pergi meninggalkannya dan itu semua kesalahannya

"..aku sudah tidak peduli kata katamu untuk menunggu mu di kehidupan selanjutnya.."

"aku tidak mau naruto.. maka dari itu aku akhiri saja ya.."

Tangannya mengambil sebuah pisau lipat yang berada di tasnya

"gomenne naru.. tapi aku akan menyusulmu"

"... aishiteru naruto uzumaki..." seiring berakhirnya kalimat itu, kehidupan di dunia ini juga berakhir

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah surat kusam dari naruto sebelum kematiannya

Kini sakura terbaring disamping makam naruto, suaminya

Terbaring dengan senyuman, karena di akhir ajalnya dia melihat sosok naruto yang tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya

Dengan begini penderitaan seorang sakura berakhir...

_Sakura, sebelumnya gomen, gomen atas semua kekuranganku_

_Gomen karena aku menyusahkanmu_

_Entah kenapa aku berfikir inilah akhir hidupku, sungguh aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu,_

_Aku mencintaimu, bahkan walau aku mati cintaku tak akan hilang..._

_Aku tahu kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu_

_Kau tak perlu minta maaf atas semuanya, itu bukan salahmu_

_Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, berhentilah membuatmu menderita_

_Aku pergi bukan karena aku muak padamu.. bukan_

_Aku pergi karena aku melihat cahaya yang terang, aku pergi karena aku merasa nyaman untuk pergi_

_Aku nyaman berada didekatmu, tapi aku sadar aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu dan membuatmu menderita saat aku sembuh nanti_

_Dokter berkata, kalau kemungkinan aku sembuh itu sangat kecil kan?_

_Dan sekalipun aku berhasil melewati masa kritisku_

_Aku pun hanya bisa hidup dengan bantuan alat kedokteran_

_Aku tak ingin membuatmu susah, jika pun aku tak membutuhkan alat itu aku hanya akan menjadi pria lumpuh yang akan membuatmu malu_

_Aku bukan seorang naruto uzumaki yang dulu,_

_Aku bukan seorang naruto uzumaki yang penuh dengan kesempurnaan_

_Aku bukan lagi pria yang kau cintai nantinya_

_Bahkan aku tak bisa membayangkan, saat kau meninggalkanku jika kau bosan dengan pria lumpuh sepertiku nantinya_

_Aku terlalu takut untuk itu saku_

_Untuk itu, aku melepasmu agar kau terbebas dari belenggu rasa ini_

_Aku melepasmu agar kau tak terbebani lagi olehku_

_Aku melepasmu karena suatu keharusan_

_Seperti aku mencintaimu karena tak ada cara lain_

_Aku mencintaimu karena otakku buntu untuk mengapakan rasa ini_

_Aku mencintaimu karena itulah takdirku_

_Aku hanyalah sepotong kenangan dari hidupmu yang panjang_

_Perlahan, waktu akan menguapkanku_

_Tunggulah aku dikehidupan selanjutnya, dan ku pastikan_

_Kita akan bersama, aku akan menjadikanmu milikmu_

_Untuk saat ini, aku kalah saku,, aku tak akan menang bersaing dengan Tuhan_

_Maafkan aku sakura uzumaki_

_Sign_ naruto uzumaki_

_**Sarang cham apeuda neomu apeuda**_

_**THE END**_

_**Ryuu D'V schiffer99**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hai minna-san.. saya author newbie yang masih labil, mohon bantuannya**_

_**Krik.. krik~**_

_**Err... adegan kejar kejarannya pasaran banget yah *ketawagaring***_

_**Krik.. krik~**_

_**Okey.. Karena biasanya naruto itu sering dibuat menjadi tokoh yang konyol, *maaf* bodoh, dkk, disini saya membuat naruto lebih? Lebih apa ya? Lebih lah pokoknya :p**_

_**Sebelumnya saya juga bingung charanya siapa aja, tapi setelah difikir fikir sesekali menulis NaruSaku juga tak akan membunuh saya kan?**_

_**Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, mohon dimaklumi author newbie ini ;)**_

_**See again in my new fanfic**_

_**Jaa...**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**No? Okay..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Urmm.. review pliss :* #diinjek**_


End file.
